Bens Harem Adventures
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: Ben has broken hearts and had his heart broken. But when an alien queen tells him he is her king, boy does things get in his way. Will he e able to love her or will he bring in other girls and have a harem? Read and find out! Benxharem
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter

 **What's up guys, mil here with a new Ben 10 harem story. Let me say this so that everyone can get it: this story includes the women of Ben 10, including Kai and Julie.**

 **Ok so without further introductions, let's start.**

 **Oh also this is set after Omniverse just to clear things up. And there are some OC girls here so just to clear up things**

We are in the universe of the greatest hero there was: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known as Ben 10. He became a hero at the age of 10, when he found the Omnimatrix, or Omnitrix, the DNA lifecode of every single alien life form. He found one summer and he used it to save people ever since. But others wanted it for the power to command the aliens in the watch to destroy life. Fortunately, with the help of his cousin, Gwendolyn and her boyfriend Kevin Ethan Levin, or Kevin 11, his Grandpa, Max, the plumbers and his partner, Rook Blonko. But with this there were heartbreaks.

Ben has had girls swooning for him left and right. But he had girlfri new in the past l, but because of the hero gig, he always did t make time so they broke up with him. So we come two years later,( **A/N: in this story, Julie didn't meet Ben but knew Gwen in the school, Kai did have feelings for Ben in his human form, not Blitzwolfer. Everything else did happened.** ) and Ben has grown up since he got the watch. He somehow finished school with a 3.8 gpa and is now an agent for the Plumbers, intergalactic peacekeepers.

Two years ago, Azmuth, creator of the omnitrix and smartest being in five galaxies, gave Ben a completely new omnitrix. The new watch was connected to a plumber glove with a touch screen for communication and such. It also included the evolutionary function and fusion mode, since Azmuth was generous enough, but he locked the functions till Ben was ready. So we come two years later, with Ben and partner/best friend, Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander plumber agent.

"Rook what time is it?" asked Ben to Rook as he was _super_ bored.

"It is 12 noon. I assume you are bored as am I." Rook told Ben

"I wish the universe would give me something." Ben asked the universe.

As if the universe had answered his call, a ship that looked like the sphinx in Egypt flew down to his location.

"Well there is your wish." Rook said rhetorically

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

They both got ready for a fight, Roo with the proto-tool and Ben finding an alien. One thing about the new watch is that it shows the aliens on the screen so once Ben presses the green button to activate, it shows the aliens he has.

The mouth on the sphinx opened to let someone or something through. Ben and Rook saw this and got in their stances.

The figure that walked out surprised both of them with wide eyes. It was a female Thep Khufan, a mummy-like alien from Anur Khufos. It had a curvy hourglass figure, it also had black bandages on its head that acted as hair, it wore a gold necklace and headband with gold and silver arm bands, a cotton skirt and a gold dress top that surprisingly held up her cleavage, which were D-sized cups. She walked up to Ben and looked down at him which made him look up.

"Ben Tennyson?" The female Thep Khufan asked in a voice of elegance and grace

"Yeah?" He asked as he felt something wrap his hand. He looked down and saw the bandage fingers wrap around his like how lovers

"I have found you, my king." She told him, surprising both him and Rook.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why did you say Ben is your king?" Room asked wanting to know as did Ben

"My Apologies. I am Queen Cleopatra, or Queen Cleo, of Anur Khufos. I am named after the queen of what you called Egypt and I have come to this planet for Ben 10, savior of the universe." Cleo explained.

"And why did you seek Ben, your highness?" Room asked the queen

"Allow me to explained. When my people first came here, they taught many things to the Egyptians and in returned they worshipped us. My father, King Amun, wanted me to be suitored at the age of ten. I was promised to the priests son. But then a rebellion took place and the priest son joined the rebellions and later the ectonurite high lord, Zs'kayr, or Ghostfreak. After that we tracked the traitor down and followed his corrodium signature, but also tracked 10 other signatures. It was only until we realized that it was you who had beaten the traitor at the age of 10." She stopped there.

"Ok, that answered some questions. Here's one: how did you become queen?" Ben asked

"My father had passed a year ago. He wanted me to find you and to bring you back as my king. I am willing for anything for you, Ben." She said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry for your father." Ben said sincerely.

"It's alright. He wanted to meet you personally for all that you have done." She told him

"And he will Ben remembered your highness, but why did you say Ben is your king?" Rook asked the question.

"It's quite simplistic. Since Ben defeated the traitor, the right of marriage passed from him to Ben. In other words, me and Ben are engaged." She told them both with an eye smile

Both Ben and Rook gasped at that last explanation. 'I'm engaged to a queen?' Aching Ben as he needed to process this. Rook however gave a smile to both.

"Congratulations. May you two have a happy life." He said sincerely, which snapped Ben out of thoughts.

"W-wait. Let me get this straight. I'm engaged to you? For beating the mummy when I was ten?" He asked wide eyed

"In short, yes." she said bluntly... and that info caused him to faint

"Ben!" Rook caught him

"Is he alright?" Cleo asked if he is ok

"I think after that bit of information, it caused his brain to explode." Rook said

"Oh no. I didn't think-" she was cut off by the sound of a car approaching. It was a green car that was coming fast.

The car slowed and pulled up to the three. The car doors opened to reveal two people. The driver was a tall male with an x scar on his chin, wore a black shirt over a long sleeve, blue jeans black boots and had a chain nechlace with the number 11 on it. He also had black oil hair. The passenger was a female about a foot taller than Ben, wore an mud shirt with a cat on it, blue plaid skirt knee high socks and blue shoes. She also wore glasses and had orange hair.

These two are Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson, one his friend, the other his cousin, and both now worried about him,

"Ben? What happened? And who are you?" Gwen asked Cleo

"I am Queen Cleo, of the Thep Khufan of Anur Khufos. He is my future husband." Cleo introduced

They both stared at him. Kevin started to laugh his brains out while Gwen had the same shocked look on her face that soon turned into a smile.

"I'm Gwen, his cousin." She introduced and got Kevin off the floor. "And this is Kevin. We didn't know you were engaged to one another."

"It's quite simple. The mummy that you knew that worked with Ghostfreak or Zs'skayr was defeated by him so in short the right of my marriage passed to Ben." She explained

"Well, welcome to the family." Gwen said as she shook Cleos hand. She then noticed Ben passed out.

"Guess he couldn't take the news." Kevin joked while getting nudged by Gwen

"I feel like we need to bring him back. This way Your Highness." Rook gestured Cleo to the Proto-Truk

At Plumber HQ

As they team went to see Max, they were being eyed by most of the Plumbers. Ben was now awake and fully aware of what's going on. He was marrying a Thep Khufan queen, and a sexy one at that.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Cleo asked him to see if he is ok again

"Yeah. Sorry I fainted about getting married. This is something new to me." Ben said sincerely

"It's ok." She smiled at him

As they went to the control area, Blukic and Adrian were arguing about flavors of smoothies

"No, Blukic! Strawberry-Banana is better than Blueberry-Mango! Everyone knows that!" Drive told his friend

"No, it ain't." Blukic said

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it ain't."

As they fought, Max saw Ben and the gang with the Thep Khufan queen behind them.

"Ben, what's going on? Today's your day off." Max told his grandson

"Hey, Grandpa. I got someone you would like to meet." Ben gestured to Cleo

"Oh, my apologies. And you are?" Ben asked the Thep Khufan ruler

"I am Queen Cleo, Thep Khufan ruler of Anur Khufos. I have come to Earth for Ben because we are engaged." Cleo introduced herself, causing Max to be wide eyed

"How?" Max asked raising an eyebrow

"Remember the mummy that we fought when we went on that camping trip when we were 10?" Gwen asked the old plumber

"Yeah?"

"Turns out the mummy was her fiancé but since he was on Zs'skayr's side the engagement was witches to Ben. So in other words, she's gonna be Bens wife." Gwen finished her explanation to Max

After that, Max eyed Ben and smiled at I think him and Cleo

"Welcome to the family, dear." Max said with open arms

"Thank you, Max." Cleo said

"Please, call me grandpa. You're already part of the family." He told Cleo

"Thank you, but we must return to Anur Khufos for the welcoming of my king." Cleo said to Max

"Don't worry. We will have a ship for you and Ben." Max told her

Few hours later

Ben and group followed Magister Patelliday to the ship they would be on.

"Alright kids here's your ride to the Anur System. Just be sure to keep it clean." Patelliday told them

So as they boarded, he realized something. This was gonna be one of his new adventures.

"Coming?" Cleo asked

"Yes...dear." Ben told his fiancé

 **Alright guys here's the first chapter. Next one will have another OC princess, so comment and tell me other girls in the reviews please.**

 **So without much see you later**


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter of Ghostfreak

Chapter 2: Daughter of Ghostfreak

 **Hey guys, mil here. Read the reviews and this is** _ **similar**_ **to Bens Harem, but I will have girls that are completely different than what Greyking46 has.**

 **Ok? So here Ben is going to Anur Khufos, but then he meets something he wished he hadn't. New OC alien girl here.**

 **So without further ado, let the story commence.**

On the spaceship

Ben was sitting in the back with his new fiancé talking about how his parents would react. His parents always knew his son would find a girl, albeit alien or not

"I'm sure your parents would love to meet me. It might be hard to explain our engagement to them." Cleo told him as he was nervous, then decided on another note to activate the master control.

"So, Ben you say she is your fiancé?" Helen, one of Ben's friends with the Plumbers, was next to him along with Manny and Alan.

"Yeah. Hold on. Trying something here." Ben told her as he fiddled with the device on his wrist but then the omnitrix started to activate something.

"Ben what did you do?" Gwen asks with Kevin driving the ship.

"I honestly don't know." He said solemnly

" _ **Activating DNA cloaking mode**_." The watch said as it pointed at Cleo.

"Wait, what..?" He didn't finished as a flash of green covered the ship for a few seconds.

"Ow." Ben said as he fell off the chair when it happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Kevin asked

"Yeah." Helen said as she tried to get her vision back.

"Sort of." Both Alan and Manny said

"What has happened to me?" Cleo asked as everyone looked at her and gasped, Ben saw what happened to her and his jaw dropped.

What the omnitrix did was something too surprising… she had become a human. She was about 5'7", short then Ben who was 6'1". She looked like she was in her early twenties, with a gorgeous face, blue eyes, and she was wearing Egyptian style makeup. Her breast size didn't changed and she was still wearing her dress but she had bandage like arm gloves that reached past her elbows, bandage like stockings and azule jeweled high heels. She was wearing a golden headband and had a jewel necklace. She had black coal hair styled in a honeycomb like fashion. From the others point of view, especially Ben, she looked like a runway model.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked worryingly

"No, there's something right here. Yo Ben what did you do?" Kevin asked Ben who was still gazing at her with his tongue out.

"Ben?" Rook shook his partner back to reality

"Hot…pretty girl here." He muttered a few words.

"Ben! Snap out of it!" Gwen slapped her cousin back to what's going on.

"OW! Gwen why did you do that?!" He snapped at her

"Because you were staring at her!" Gwen told him

"Oh." He said sheepishly

"What _did_ you do?" Rook asked

" _Activated DNA cloaking mode. Able to turn alien species into humans, to live on earth._ " The omnitrix explained

"Well that explains it." Alan said

"Deactivate cloaking mode." Ben told the matrix

" _Deactivating cloaking mode._ " It said as if scanned human Cleo and brought her Thep Khufan form again.

"Much better." She said

"Hey Tennyson don't bring her human form back again." Kevin told him

"Why?" Cleo asked

"Cause he likes both you and your human form." Rook said

Cleo was in thought. 'He's likes both of my forms?' She thought than thought of calling someone. "Let me call someone real quick." She said

"Who are you calling?" Ben asked

"The Ecto-Lordess of The Anur System. A good friend of mine." She said

"Lordess?" Everyone asked as a figure came on the screen

"Hello?" The figure spoke in a nice and feminine voice

"Ectura, it's me." Cleo said to her friend

"Hi, Cleo. I heard you have found your fiancée." The female Ectonurite said.

"Hi." Ben said to the ectonurite. "I'm sorry if I'm rude, but you look like an old enemy of mine."

"No, it's alright. My father was always obsessed with you and that watch." Ectura said causing everyone to be shocked. "What?"

"Ghostfreak was your dad?!" Ben shouted.

"Ghostfreak? Oh, yes! Z'skayr was my father until you defeated him. I always was upset about what he did to so many people." Ectura said sadly. Ben saw this and tried to say something nice.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He apologized to her.

"No, it's okay." She said and calmed down. "So where are you going?"

"To Anur Khufos to see my father. I heard something happened on Anur Phaetos." Cleo said.

"What happened?" asked Ben.

"A few nights ago, 5 children were being followed by…" She didn't want to continued

"By what?"

"By a Vaxasaurian that also looked like a Pyronite." She finished.

That got everyone's attention as there was no way something that can come in existence.

"Wait. You said children, right?" Ben asked.

"Yes. 5 adorable Necrofriggian children. What's interesting though is that they are still small but flew here for shelter. They only said one thing and that was 'daddy is ten.' I didn't know what it meant so I just thought it as child talk."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were wide-eyed when they heard that. But the worst was Ben. He remembered his kids and now was pissed off to point of blood that someone was trying to hurt his children.

"Kevin" Ben asked quietly

"Yeah, Tennyson?" Kevin asked his bro

"Take us to Anur Phaetos. _Now_." Ben ordered.

"Yo Ben. Why are we headin to Anur Phaetos?" Many asked.

"Cause my kids are in trouble, dude!" Ben shouted making everyone else star at him.

"What?" Alan asked.

"Your kids?" Helen continued from Alan.

"Ben, what have you not told me?" Cleo asked her fiancée.

"About two years ago, one of my transformations, Big Chill, gave birth two 16 baby Necrofriggians. After that, they all flew away. I haven't seen them since. I always worry about them, but they were in space, so I couldn't find them until what your friend said. Ben explained to his friends and fiancée

"Oh yeah I remember that. It was funny calling him mommy for a long time." Kevin said

"Nows not a good time, Kevin. We need to get there now." Ben angrily told him. Kevin just shrugged and went to Anur Phaetos.

 **That's that for now. Why ill they find when we return? Stay tuned to next week.**

 **I've been working on my other stories so I don't know when I'll update.**

 **Tune in next time to Bens Harem**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

**Hey guys. Read reviews and I will consider female way bads, but I like the daughter of Vilgax idea. That's what I'll do in the coming chapters, so be prepared for this chapter. Also, I'll be including aka I and Julie cause they should get a chance.**

 **Ben 10 and any characters belongs to Man of Action.**

 **Any OCs belong to me.**

 **Ben's Harem Adventures**

 **Chapter 3: The Meeting**

*On The Ship*

Ben was in one of the rooms on the ship, pacing back and forth. He had questions about what happened. Who wants his kids? Who wants to hurt them? Then he had questions about how his kids would react to him. Would they be happy to see him? Or will they be angry for letting them go? He wants to be angry at himself for letting his kids go, but Necrofriggian parents had to let their kids go.

His dad would ask if he did the right thing. He said maybe at times. Now, he made the biggest mistake in his life: letting his kids go at a young age. Cleo was saddened for his kids, being her own once she married him. She saw his anger and claimed him. She said it's not his fault, but she knew Necrofriggians do this so the young can learn to survive.

As they approached Anur Phaetos, Ben was thinking g what to say to his kids. As the group got off the ship, they met with the head of security: an ectonurite officer.

"Welcome," he said in a low voice, "I'm chief of the security. We are happy to know you are here." He said

"Tell us more about what's going on here." Manny asked him.

"Of course. Follow me." And they went inside. Ben was looking for the room with his kids in.

"So, our problem began a few days ago. 5 Necrofriggian children crashed into the flowerbeds and where being chased by different beings." The chief said as he looked back at Ben who was being very worried. "But first, the children."

The room doors were closed because the little ones were sleeping. He led them to the doors and told them to stay there.

"They are asleep. They were tired from flying and are still tired. The princess wants you, Ben, to wake them." He said with a smile.

Ben nodded as he opened the doors. Inside he saw them: his kids sleeping. He walked up to their sleeping forms. They all were the same: he can guess the boys and girls were blue as necrofriggians are, but the boys had green and black spots while the girls were pink and black. He didn't want wake them but he had to.

"Kids, are you alright?" He asked them and they started to move.

"Daddy?" The youngest one, a girl, asked as they all saw him. Then four out the five cried and hugged the living daylights out of him. He saw them and hugged them to calm them.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here." He said, hugging them and soothing them. Everyone was surprised on how he is handling this situation. But he saw his oldest turning away from him

"Hey, son. Why aren't you with your siblings?" Ben asked.

"I'm angry at you." The boy said

"Why?" Ben asked stupidly

"You left us to wander the universe by ourselves!" He yelled at him, causing the other children to remember and having angry looks at him.

"What? I didn't mean to do it! I just thought.." Ben was interrupted by his kids again.

"You didn't want us in the first place!" The youngest then started to tear up. Ben was gonna say something but was interrupted yet again.

"You wanted us to live on our own! I will not forgive …(crying) for that!" Then they all huddled up and cried.

Ben went and hugged his children to his heart's content. He had been a horrible parent for this. He hugged them and they cried into his clothes. His kids are happy their dad is back.

"Wow. Tennyson is acting like a true mommy." Kevin joked, earning three slaps to the head from the three woman in the room.

As they continued hugging, one of them said "Don't leave us, daddy."

"I promise." Ben said still hugging his kids, while earning an 'awww' from the three girls.

"Better?" Ben asked his kids and they nodded.

"Daddy? Who are those people?" One of them pointed to the group and he chuckled.

"They are friends of mine." Ben said and wanted to come over.

Gwen came first and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Gwen. I'm your father's first cousin, so that makes us second cousins."

"Really?" The older of the five asked.

"Mm-hmm." Kevin came over next. "This is Kevin. He's a friend of your father and my boyfriend."

"Hey, little tennyson's." Kevin said

"HI." One of the kids said.

"I'm Helen. This is Alan and Manny." Helen introduced herself and the two plumbers.

"Hello. Who are you, miss?" The medium sized child asked Cleo.

"I'm princess Cleo, of the Thep khufan." She introduced herself.

"Another princess? That's so cool!" The oldest said in awe.

"Yes, and I will be marrying you father." She said happily.

"You be our mommy?" They all asked.

"Yes. Are you okay with this?" She asked, not knowing how they'll take the news.

They started to weep and crashed into her, hugging their new mommy.

"It's ok, children." Cleo said to calm them. Then they yawned, signifying they are tired.

"I think it's time for sleep." Ben said as he saw their dreary eyes.

He put them in different beds and smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

"They're asleep." Ben said proud to be reunited.

"I notice they don't have names. What're ya gonna call them?" Manny asked.

"I-I don't know." Ben thought and didn't think of names.

"How about when they aren't sleeping?" Ben said

"Yes that's a great idea." A voice said goths group. They turned around and were astounded by who said that: Ectura. She had long white hair, and two eyes that were light blue. She had a ghostlike tail, and she was wearing a dress that accompanied her slightly wide hips and c cup chest. Her teeth were straight and she was very pretty.

Ben didn't know what to say to the princess but waved awkwardly at her.

"Ectura. You look radiant." Cleo said to her friend. She and her hugged each other.

"You too, Cleo. It has been too long." Ectura said, the two now talking about other subjects.

"So, how are we gonna explain this to your parents?" Gwen asked, fearing for what will happen.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Ben said, getting a sigh from everyone.

"Well, What about you being a Dad?" Kevin inquired. This made Ben freeze.

"Holy crap! I forgot about that!" Ben whispered, not wanting to wake his kids.

"Well, you better have one hell of an excuse." Manny said, getting an elbow to the arm. "I'm just stating the obvious."

Ectura and Cleo finished taking, the latter wanting to meet Ben.

"Ben Tennyson, it's a true pleasure to meet you." Ectura said, blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Cleo's friends." Ben said, reaching out his hand to shake hers. When they shook hands, the Omnitrix began to glow.

"What the..?" Ben what's gonna say, but the Omnitrix was doing something.

" **Alien cloak function. Activated.** " The Omnitrix said as the same beam of light washed over the two princesses.

When the light died down, Cleo looked over her human self again. "Well, I never thought this would happen again. But, I look amazing."

"W-What happened to me?" Ectura's voice asked as everyone looked at where Ectura was standing at.

In her place stood a pale skinned woman. She had pale white hair, two different colored eyes, one being purple and one being light blue. She had black lipstick and had earrings on her ears, piercings in her mouth and a small nose ring, which made her look cute. Her clothes looked like they were stitched together.

She had on a stitched dress, which tried to hold her cc-cup breasts. She had a black belt around her waist. She wore black high heel shoes and an ankle bracelet. Her wrist had bracelets with different charms on them, and she wore some rings on her fingers. Her nails had black nail polish and the finishing touch was a necklace with a jewel on it.

But, with that said, she looked like a cute goth princess. The others were astounded by this. Most of all Ben, who had his mouth open.

"What? What's wrong?" Ectura asked.

"You changed." Cleo said.

"C-Changed? Into what? And what happened to you Cleo? You look...human." Ectura said. Cleo took her to a king mirror and showed her.

"We are now disguised as humans." Cleo said. Ectura gasped as she saw her human side. She turned around to check herself out.

"Wow. I'm cute." She said, getting some 'yes's' and such from everyone, except Ben. Who now was frozen. "Wait. Is this permanent?" She asked.

"No, it's not. When Ben wakes from his stupor, he'll know what to do." Cleo reassured her friend.

Ben did wake up, and deactivated the cloak function, returning the two back to normal.

"Well, I say today was pretty eventful. At least nothing bad is gonna happen again." Kevin said, getting nods from everyone, it knowing they all jinxed themselves.

*in space*

In space, we see a ship coming to the Anur system. In it was no ordinary alien. It was a female Chi Sui Generis!

She was roughly about a few meters shorter, but was still taller than other races. She had red armor, like her race, but it looked more tight around her. Her chest armor was a little bigger due to her breasts. Her head tentacles went down the sides of her head, looking like hair. She had on red lipstick. She was not in a good mood.

"How did you and your monsters manage to lose the hybrids, Khyber?" She asked the hunter.

"They were crafty, the lot." He said, not caring. She slammed her fist on her throne, frowning at the man.

"I PAY YOU TO CAPTURE THEM, YOU IMBECILE!" She yelled at the man. "Now, I don't have bait for Tennyson.!"

"Oh, don't worry, your loveliness. The bait worked." He said, confusing her.

"What do you mean? There is no way he's all the way here now." She said.

"And that's where you're wrong. He is on Anur Phaetos, after receiving the news to the princess of Anur Knick's. But, I intercepted that the hybrids are on Anur Phaetos and he went to them." He explained, which caused her to smile evilly.

"Perfect. Then we shall go to the Anur System." She chuckled. She then turned to her droids. "Set a course to Anur Phaetos at once."

"Yes, Lady Villa." The droid replied to the now named Villa. She then sat down and watched the ship ready for hyperspace.

" _Soon, Ben 10, I will have my vengeance for my father, Vilgax!_ " She thought as the ship went to Anur Phaetos.

How will Ben stop her? Will he survive? And… Vilgax had a daughter?!

 **Hey guys. Sorry it took forever to finish this. As always, leave reviews and comments. This is Mil here. Check you guys later.**


End file.
